National Usercane Center/Usercane Advisories
NUC issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Subtropical Userpression Cobra, Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userpression Ryne, Subtropical Userpression Azure, Usercane Roussil, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Tropical Userstorm Collin, Usercane Akio, Usercane James, Usercane Garfield, Usercane Brick, Usercane Mario, Usercane Farm, Usercane Jake, Usercane Chap, Tropical Userstorm Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Koliana, Tropical Userstorm Addict, Tropical Userstorm Cooper, Tropical Userpression Sixteen, Tropical Userpression Dezcrafter, Tropical Userstorm Dene, Tropical Userpression Nineteen, Tropical Userpression Twenty, Tropical Userstorm Manatee, Tropical Userstorm Marie, and Tropical Userstorm Prism. Last NUC Advisory issued on Usercane Minecraft and Tropical Userstorm Koliana. The National Usercane Center (NUC) is the branch of the BNWC that tracks usercanes. These advisories will be updated once every week on Saturdays. However, in cases of drastic intensity changes, special advisories may be issued. If you have over 25 edits and believe you are not on here, please send me a message on my wall and I'll verify if I need to add you. General Outlook 000 ABNT20 KNUC 242328 DUOAL TROPICAL USERCANE OUTLOOK NUC NATIONAL USERCANE CENTER 500 PM EDT SAT SEP 23 2017 The National Usercane Center is issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Subtropical Userpression Cobra, Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userpression Ryne, Subtropical Userpression Azure, Usercane Roussil, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Tropical Userstorm Collin, Usercane Akio, Usercane James, Usercane Garfield, Usercane Brick, Usercane Mario, Usercane Farm, Usercane Jake, Usercane Chap, Tropical Userstorm Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Addict, Tropical Userstorm Cooper, Tropical Userpression Sixteen, Tropical Userpression Dezcrafter, Tropical Userstorm Dene, Tropical Userpression Nineteen, Tropical Userpression Twenty, Tropical Userstorm Manatee, Tropical Userstorm Marie, and Tropical Userstorm Prism. 1. The remnants of Usercane Sjmaven have remained largely the same since the last outlook, but convection has increased a little. Advisories may need to be re-initiated if this persists. The remnants are no threat to land. * Formation chance through 2 weeks...medium...50 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...medium...50 percent. 2. Thunderstorm activity associated with the remnants of Usercane Sergio has drastically increased in coverage over the past couple of weeks despite being over the North Atlantic east of Nova Scotia. If the thunderstorm activity persists, advisories will be restarted on the next advisory cycle next week. * Formation chance through 2 weeks...high...70 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...high...80 percent. 3. In a sudden burst of thunderstorm activity with remnant usercanes, the remnants of category 4 Usercane Teresa have followed suite and have been firing persistent convection around the core of the small storm, which is roughly just 18 miles across. Along with the others, advisories may be needed if this convection does not dissipate once again. * Formation chance through 2 weeks...medium...50 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...high...70 percent. 4. The remnants of an unnamed tropical cyclone from the 2016 Atlantic usercane season continue to increase in organization. If the system maintains its current level of organization, advisories will begin starting next Saturday. * Formation chance through 2 weeks...high...70 percent. * Formation chance through 1 month...high...90 percent. $$ Forecaster James 2010 Storms 2011 Storms 2012 Storms 2013 Storms 2014 Storms 2015 Storms 2016 Storms 2017 Storms Category:Usercanes